Dragon Ball Zeta: Saiyan Saga
by sktrco
Summary: A retelling of the story of Dragon Ball Z. New alliances and deaths. Slight OOC for people who should have died. It will be getting a lot different towards the end.


**"****SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"**

Raditz heard the attack roar through his ears. He watched in horror as the Namek's attack fired from his fingers, shooting straight at him. He would normally be able to dodge it, yes, but his younger brother was foolishly holding him from behind. He grimaced as the attack pierced directly through his heart, and through Kakarot. They fell to the ground.

* * *

Extremely far away, on a planet of a bug-like race called Arlians, there was a fire. Everywhere. The entire planet was dead. The amount of creatures still alive on the planet went from 8 billion to only 7 in one month. Four of which were currently dying from injuries, and 3 of them were the ones that caused them. They sat around a fire. There was a large one, bald, with a small moustache, wearing brown and black armor. Another wasn't even human. He was large and yellow, with a face that could break a mirror and make children cry. He had a large, elongated head, yellow skin, and red eyes. His large fangs were bloody. The third would look the least threatening under normal circumstances. He was short, with normally black hair the stood straight up on his head. His hair was now red and his armor was green and orange. But he had a power radiating from him. Just being near him you can tell his power. "Looks like Raditz got killed," said the large one. "No fair, I don't have a scouter, I can't watch!" nagged the yellow being. "Well, he was weak anyway" said the short one. "Although he was a Saiyan. We might want to get to killing that planet in the next decade." He got up, then he froze.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier

"There are things on this planet called Dragon Balls" The Namek stated. "If you gather all of them you can be granted any wish. Including resurrecting the dead." Raditz faltered, before putting on a false grin. "Thanks, green man. My scouter is also a communicator. In less than 10 minutes, my comrades will hear everything you just said. And just so you know, the weakest out of all three of them, is 5 times stronger than me. They'll be here in a bit more than one rotation of your planet." Piccolo gasped. He shouldn't have said that. He then grew angry. "Let them come! We'll be ready!" he shouted before smashing the scouter.

* * *

The short man turned to the bald one. "Did you hear that, Nappa?" "Yes I did, Prince Vegeta." Nappa replied. "Change of plans! We go now." Vegeta stated. "Why? What changed your mind?" asked the yellow one. "Shut it, Orlen! Frieza put you here to make sure we don't cause trouble, all we're doing is getting one planet. Now prepare the pods." Orlen yelped and scurried off.

* * *

Raditz turned to Kakarot's body. "If you can hear me Kakarot, I'm sorry, I have good reasons to do what I did. I'll see you on the other side." He felt his arms go limp, and his vision went white.

The chopper touched down. Krillin and Roshi rushed out, with Bulma struggling to keep up with the superhumans. Krillin looked down at Goku's body, then up at Piccolo. "What did you do? You were supposed to work together!" Piccolo scoffed, before replying. "I did work with him. He decided the only way was to hold him still so I could kill him." He turned towards Gohan's limp body. "I'm taking the child." "What, why? So you can eat him or something!?" Krillin yelled. "Shut up! I don't even eat. Three more of the Saiyans are coming. They'll be here in about a year. Go train at Kami's or something. I don't care. I'll be busy training the kid." "Why Gohan?" Master Roshi asked. "Why dont you train someone who already has experience, like Tien?" "Today, Gohan should more power than Goku and I combined. With the proper training, Gohan will surpass us all." And with that, Piccolo flew off with Gohan in his clutches.

* * *

"Gah!" Goku woke with a start. He noticed something strange. He felt weightless. His weighted training GI were back on, too, so that contradicted itself. He then looked around. Everything was black. He looked up and saw a light forming. It stretched out an formed a halo. Then a ball of light formed in the center. It rose out a flew in front of him. 'Hmmm, this seems weird. I wonder what happened. Did Chichi hit me with that pan to hard?' he pondered. He poked the ball with his index finger. It flashed and enveloped him in blinding light. He remembered what happened. The Saiyans, his death, Gohan's power.

When the light faded, he was standing at the end of a line of wisps of energy. For a second. More immediately appeared behind him. 'Is this...Heaven?' Goku wondered. "Strange, isn't it?" Goku turned and saw a familiar face. "Kami! What are you doing here? Did Piccolo get killed too?" "No, Goku" Kami replied. "I can come here by my own free will. I have come bearing bad news. Three more saiyans are coming in a years time." "What! How will we stop them?" Goku panicked and asked. "Do not worry. You will be resurrected in one years time. I'll get you training with one of the best teachers in your galaxy. King Kai." "Really? Oh boy, is he stronger then you?" Goku was excited. The prospect of becoming stronger always was. "He is stronger than you several times over, Goku" 'I hope we can get him the training.' "For now, wait, we have a long wait until we can be bumped to the front of the line. 

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This story will extend to GT, Wrath of the Dragon and Battle of Gods. Please review. Even if it's one sentence, or critcism, I just want some feedback. It will compel me to write faster. Thanks to you in advance.**


End file.
